


Just Another Day At The Office

by Tee2072



Series: Avenger Support Staff [1]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Children In Danger, Explosions, F/M, First Avengers Fic, Het, M/M, Romance, Slash, Smut (maybe), minor torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-17
Updated: 2012-12-17
Packaged: 2017-11-18 21:55:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/565702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tee2072/pseuds/Tee2072
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was nearly at the two men, a greeting on her lips, when the first explosion rocked the Tower.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Early Bird Should Have Stayed In Bed

**Author's Note:**

> My first Avengers Fic. I don't usually cross with OFCs, but this popped into my head, more or less fully formed. Also my first fic here at AO3, but not my first fic ever.

Allison looked up from her work, startled, as the lift chimed its arrival.

"Who on earth..." She muttered to herself as she glanced at the clock in her computer. It said 0734.

She was even more startled when she realised the men exiting the lift, deep in conversation, were Tony Stark and Bruce Banner. She was up and walking towards them before she realised she was moving, "Mark, stay there."

"Okay mummy." Her four year old son replied from his position on the floor.

She was nearly at the two men, a greeting on her lips, when the first explosion rocked the Tower.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There were five more explosion in rapid succession, the ceiling falling down on all of them in large chunks. Once the shaking had stopped, all Allison could hear was her own breathing and her son crying.

"Mark..." She tried to yell, but the word stuck in her throat. She was dimly aware of two bodies lying next to her on the floor and a harsh pain in her head and left leg. She cleared her throat and tried again, "Mark!"

She heard a faint "Mummy!" sobbed back.

One of the bodies started to stir and she realized it was Bruce. "Mark! Can you hear me?" She tried to sit up but a sharp pain in her ribs made her change her mind.

"Mummy!" She heard again.

"Is that a child?" Bruce asked as he came towards her, crawling.

"It's my son. He's four. I'm not sure if we can get to him. He was by my desk against the back wall." She became aware that Tony had also started moving towards her.

"How badly are you hurt?" Bruce asked her.

"Head, I think. Ribs for sure. And it feels like something is through my left thigh." She replied.

"Mummy?!" The cry sounded closer this time.

"Mark! Can you hear me? Are you moving towards my voice?"

"Yes." Came the sniffling response. "But I can't see!"

"Dr Banner," Allison said, "There should be a torch to the left of the lift."

"Lift? Torch?" Tony replied, with a raised eyebrow, "You don't sound British."

"My husband was. We moved to New York from Belfast almost two years ago." Allison replied. She was relieved when a bright light cut through from the direction of the lift. "Mark! Can you see the light?"

Understanding, Bruce began waving it close to the ground. "Yes!" The small voice replied. "There's a place to crawl through, but I'm scared." The sobbing began again.

"Shhhh, sweet boy, shhhh, just come towards mummy's voice. I'm right here waiting for you and I'm fine."

"Fine?" Tony asked.

"All due respect, Mr Stark, shut up. He lost his father 18 months ago..."

"Shit. Chitauri invasion?" Bruce asked as he came forward.

"Yes." Allison replied. "How you doing, little man?"

"I think I'm nearly there." The small voice replied.

"I'm sorry." Tony said, "And do call me Tony. Why am I not getting through to JARVIS?"

"It wasn't your fault. And because you're on the 30th floor." Allison said.

"Shit."

"So?" Bruce asked.

Before Allison could answer a small figure appeared out of the dark. "Mummy!" And flung himself at her.

She bit up a gasp as her broken ribs were crushed under his weight but all she did was wrap her sobbing baby in her arms. "Shh, it's okay. Are you hurt?"

The small boy snuggled in and said. "No. Just scared. And you are not fine!"

"You're right. I lied. I'm not fine. But I will be. But I need you to sit up, okay?" The small boy did as asked and really looked at the man sitting on the floor next to his mother. She saw his eyes grow wide in the dim light. "Yup. We're trapped with Iron Man."

"Wow!"

"Sorry," Bruce interrupted, "But what is this about the 30th floor?"

"The 30th floor is Stark Industries lawyers and PR." Tony replied, "And what's the one thing you don't want anyone to be able to hack? I designed it so the entire floor is cut off except for direct wired internet access, landlines and, believe it or not, fax machines. Also including a mobile blocker."

"Yup." Allison replied and squirmed as Bruce began examining her wounds. "No wifi, no JARVIS. Tech access circa 1995." 

"Why were you here so early?" Tony suddenly asked, "And, um...what's your name?"

"Sorry, I thought knew. I'm Allison Knight, Senior Vice President PR and Marketing. This is Mark." Allison gestured towards her son. "You hired me, by the way."

If there had been enough light, Allison would have seen Tony blushing. "Sorry. I'm horrible at remembering that sort of thing."

"Well, to be fair, Ms Potts actually hired me. But you were there."

"So," Bruce said, "We are cut off completely?"

"Unless the T-1 line wasn't cut when the power was. Over there," she pointed towards the side, "should be a machine connected to the line. If it's intact."

Tony moved in that direction. "Smashed." He said.

"Damn. Do you know what was on that machine?" Allison asked. "My absolutely fantastic, brilliant plan for announcing to the world that you were Iron Man." She huffed with exasperation. "I'm still mad I didn't get to use it."

Tony laughed. "Sorry."

"You're The Hulk!" Mark suddenly blurted.

"Sometimes, yes I am," Bruce replied, smiling at the boy. "So what were you doing here so early?"

"Mark and I come in before school sometimes so I can get things done in the quiet. There are probably several lawyers on the other side, actually." Allison let out a small groan as Bruce tended to her leg with the first aid supplies he'd found with the torch. "Something in there?"

"Piece of rebar. I'm leaving it for now." Bruce replied and moved to her ribs. "How are your ribs?"

"They hurt." Allison replied. "Mark, how big is the place you came through to get to us? Can a grown up get through?"

"Maybe." Mark replied, clutching his mummy's hand. "Why?"

"Because my StarkTab has an ethernet adapter and it's in my desk drawer. It might still be in one piece." Allison inhaled sharply as Bruce wrapped her ribs over her shirt.

"I'll see if I can get to it." Tony said and dropped to his knees to start crawling through the wreckage.

"Mummy, how are they going to find us?" Mark asked.

"Well, when Tony and Bruce don't show up where ever they are suppose to be, someone is sure to come looking." Allison brushed the hair out of Mark's eyes, "And JARVIS has surely noticed that Tony has dropped off his grid by now." Allison turned toward Bruce who had settled by her side, having done all the healing he could, "Why were you guys here?"

"I have no idea. We were heading to the labs when the elevator doors opened. We were talking so intently I don't think either of us realized where we were until we stopped in the middle of the floor and the explosions happened."

"So the lift just stopped here?" 

"Yeah."

"Weird."

"You're right." Bruce looked perplexed. "Are you comfortable?"

"Not really." 

Bruce moved around behind her and lifted her up to rest against him. "Better?"

"Much. Thanks."

"No problem." Bruce looked down in surprise as Mark snuggled into his side as well, "Well, hello there. Are you okay?"

Mark nodded. "Scared."

"You know what? Me too, a bit. It's scary to be completely cut off, isn't it?" Bruce replied.

"You're scared? But you're The Hulk!"

"True. Although at the moment I'm just Bruce Banner."

"That's true," Mark replied very seriously as he snuggled in closer, "But you could turn into The Hulk."

"I could. But I won't." Bruce grinned at the small boy.

"That's probably a good thing," Allison replied. "I'm really tired."

"You have to stay awake, Allison." Bruce said, "I think you have a concussion."

"How come I'm the only injured one?" She said, whining a bit.

"Just lucky I guess." Tony replied as he came back towards them. "Got it. It seems intact."

He went back over to the smashed machine and pulled the cable out of it, inspecting it closely, "Looks okay." He plugged it into the adapted StarkTab and whooped. "We're connected!" He sat down on the floor where he was and began typing furiously.

"Thank god," Allison whispered, squeezing Mark's hand. "And now we'll be rescued!"


	2. A Job Too Well Done

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some thoughts as to what is going on. And why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the hits and kudos! Don't expect another update quite so soon. Although I suppose it might happen...

"Okay," Tony said as he looked up from the StarkPad, "I've got Cap. Sounds like this floor is the most damaged, which is strange, to say the least. He and the rest of the team are finishing the evacuation of the building and then they'll figure out how to get us out of here."

"I'll be back in a moment." Bruce said to Allison, lying her down on the floor again. Mark immediately snuggled carefully into his mother's side as Bruce went over to where Tony was tapped into the wall. "How long?" He asked quietly.

"Not sure." Tony replied just as quietly, "How bad is she?"

"Her leg is still bleeding, although it's sluggish, and I'm really concerned about her head." 

"I've told Cap about her injuries. He said they'll get to us as soon as he can."

"Any other injuries?"

"Not one." Tony looked at Bruce in the dim light with his eyebrows raised. "So who is she and why has she been targeted?"

"I can hear you." Allison said. "I thought you guys were suppose to be stealthy."

"Sorry." Bruce said with a grimace. "I didn't want to worry you."

"Well now I'm worried!" Allison bit out. "How bad is it really?"

Bruce came back over to her and Mark, looking at Mark with concern. "Overall, you are going to be fine. But I'm not sure about your leg."

While they had been talking Tony had been pulling as much cable as possible from the wall. He finally had enough lead to bring the StarkTab a bit closer to where the others were. "Can you answer the question? Any idea why someone would target you?"

"No. The only people who don't really like me are the reporters who I block from finding things out about The Avengers and Stark Industries."

"This goes beyond just not liking you, Allison," Bruce said gently, "Is there anyone who hates you so much that they would do anything to kill you and not care who got in the way? Including your son?"

"How do you know it's me?" She replied, shooting a concerned look at Mark, who was looking very serious and chewing on his thumb. He had been trying so hard to quit sucking it and she knew he was desperate to suck it now. "Mark? Suck your thumb."

"Mummy?"

"Go for it. We'll start over after we're all better, okay?"

"Okay!" The thumb went right in and he tried to cuddle closer. Unfortunately, Allison couldn't stop the hiss of pain as his head dug into her ribs. Mark sat up quickly, tears in his eyes, "Sorry Mummy!"

"Shh, it's okay, little guy, you didn't mean to."

"Hey," Bruce said, "You can cuddle in my lap, if you want? I'm not your mom but I've got a pair of arms here that I've been told are excellent for hugging!"

Allison gave him a grateful look as Mark crawled over and into Bruce's lap. "Do you think we could share? My ribs felt much better when I was up a bit."

Bruce and Mark shifted over and lifted her into his lap as well.

"So, why me? Or rather, why do you think me?"

"Well," Tony was still tapping away on the tablet, "Why did the elevator stop here? Why are you the only one injured? That's including the lawyers next door, by the way. Some bruising over there, but you are the only one really hurt."

"What you're saying is impossible!" Bruce replied, "How could they know Allison would be the only one injured? Or that the elevator would have us on it."

"Bruce, you said you were heading to the labs," Allison said, "Why so early? Tony certainly never struck me as the early to work type. Stay up all night and work, sure, but get up early to work?"

"She has a point Tony."

"She certainly does. Why were we going to the labs so early?"

Bruce and Tony stared at each other and then both shook their heads. "I have no idea."

"Me either." Tony replied. "And fuck do I hate magic and mind control."

"TonyMan!" Mark spoke sharply, sitting up, "Swear jar!"

"He's right, Tony," Allison said, "You owe us 50 cents. Although the jar is probably smashed as it lives on my desk."

"Well, shoot," Tony said, digging into his pocket, "I don't seem to have any change. Tell you what, little guy, you keep track and I'll give it to you all at once because I doubt that is my last swear!"

"Okay." Mark said, very seriously, before snuggling back into Bruce.

"Okay, so you think you were mind controlled to go to the lab," Allison said, "And so the lift was what? Pre-programmed? Is that possible? I mean, I'm sure in some random building in New York it would be, but surely we have better security than that."

"Inside job, then." Tony replied, scowling. "I've just emailed Pepper to ask her who has been hired and fired recently. We might as well figure this out since we're stuck."

"Okay, so how did whomever did this arrange it so I'm the only one hurt beyond bruising?" Allison asked, "You two were on the floor when I first noticed you but neither of you seem even a tiny bit hurt and Mark hasn't got a mark on him, so to speak."

All of them looked up at the ceiling, as if expecting to find a perfectly obvious camera pointing at them. "We've been hit hard." Tony muttered, cursing loudly in his head at the very idea of someone not only blowing up his tower (repairs from Loki had barely been finished, dammit) but tapping into his supposedly secure floor.

"So, they knew my habits," Allison said, "knew I'd be in early at some point and were watching as to when that would be. Then did some sort of mojo on you two to bring you to this floor so I'd be standing right where they wanted me when they blew the bombs. Which brings me to my next question; why you two?"

"Um," Bruce replied, "Good question. Why bring any of The Avengers into it at all? Why not just blow you up and/or trap you? With two Avengers here, you had a better chance."

"So maybe it's not me?" Allison said hopefully. "Maybe it's all just a stupid coincidence and I was just standing in the wrong place?"

"But it had to be TonyMan and BruceHulk." Mark said quietly.

"Why Mark?" Tony asked.

"Because the two of you are the only 'ordinary' Avengers, of course. Cut TonyMan off from his suit, he's just a man. And unless BruceHulk gets mad, so is he, right?" Mark replied.

"You are one clever little boy." Bruce replied. "He's right. Any of the others could be using brute force to get us out of here, or at least cunning spy tactics and knowledge. I could use brute force as well if I thought I could control The Other Guy enough to help us. He listens to Tony, but he listens to Cap even more, so I wouldn't risk it, but if I had to, I could try, I guess."

"Shit." Allison said. "Sorry, Mark, remind me I owe 50 cents as well."

"What is it?" Tony asked.

"I've done my job too well. All of the spin since the Chitauri invasion has been aimed at making The Avengers the best good guys we possible could. With an emphasis on controlling The Other Guy." Allison looked up at Bruce, "Sorry to say, but he's the one who scares people. So we've planted story after story about how well controlled you have him and how Captain America can control him in the field. Nothing about any of The Avengers being able to do it, just him."

"So, what?" Bruce said, looking to the distance. He knew it was true about The Other Guy, but he didn't like to hear it. "Trap me on an inaccessible floor with a vulnerable woman, a small boy and Tony and I'd lose control and kill you all?"

"Maybe." Allison replied, "It makes sense."

"It really does," Bruce said sadly.

"Hey, don't worry about it," she continued, "Soon as I'm able we'll start more spin. It's what I do."

Bruce looked down at the woman in her lap and half smiled, "Thanks."

"You don't scare me," Mark told him. "In fact, at school? Most of the kids want to be you when we play The Avengers at play time."

"I'm hurt!" Tony exclaimed. "Everyone should want to be me!!"

Mark giggled at Tony's drama. Allison grinned as well and said, "I have a feeling it's the same reason small boys like dinosaurs. No one tells dinosaurs or The Other Guy to brush their teeth or eat their vegetables or do their homework!"

"No one tells Iron Man those things!" Tony puffed out his chest in righteous indignation.

"Except JARVIS." Bruce pointed out mildly, "Oh and Cap..."

Mark giggled some more and Allison looked interested in that revelation. "More spin, Tony?"

"No spin needed. But if you remember the plan for announcing Iron Man, you may need to adjust it for Iron Man and Captain America dating." Tony grinned at her.

"I'll start thinking about that." She replied, grinning back at him.

"So, let's review," Bruce said, "Someone wants Allison out of the way or dead, sorry. So they make Tony and I head to labs early, herd us to this floor to trap us here with her and Mark, set off the charges and hope I'll lose control. Lot of variables."

"There sure are," Tony replied, "JARVIS and I are running simulations as to what could go wrong, such as the T-1 line surviving, and the fact that Allison is hurt at all is about a million to one shot."

"So, technically able but not very bright?" Allison said.

"Or crazy." Bruce replied.

The four of them jumped as one of the lift doors suddenly opened. "Someone call for a rescue?" Hawkeye called as he stuck his head around.

"Hallelujah!" Tony said as his bracelets started to blink, "Move, Barton, here comes the suit." Clint immediately jumped through the door and rolled to the side.

Mark was wide-eyed as pieces of metal flew through the lift doors and started fitting around TonyMan. "Wow!" He whispered. "Next time, I'm being Iron Man!"


	3. Of Course It's Not That Easy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things just got interesting...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay and the short chapter. I know where it's going but I'm swamped with actual work and didn't want to make you wait any longer!

It was several hours later that Mark, Tony and Bruce were sitting in the kitchen of Tony's New York mansion. He absolutely hated the place, but no one was going to be allowed back into the Tower until it was deemed safe.

Before she was taken off in an ambulance, Allison had given Bruce her mother's phone number in Connecticut and he had rung her   
right away. Mark's grandmother would be there any minute.

"BruceHulk, can we find out how mummy is now?" Mark asked, around a mouthful of chocolate cake.

"I was just thinking the same thing, Mark." Bruce replied. The small boy hadn't wanted to leave his mother but all of the grown ups had agreed it would be better if he was somewhere safe, at least until they knew for sure what was going on. Allison had been accompanied to the hospital by Black Widow and Hawkeye, so they knew she'd be safe. Bruce picked up his phone and rang the hospital. "Hello, this is Dr Bruce Banner. A patient of mine was brought in by ambulance earlier today, can I get a status on her please? Her name is Allison Knight...sorry? Around 3...she was in an ambulance and with two armed security agents...are you sure?"

Mark began to get big eyed as he listened to Bruce's end of the conversation. Tony came to stand behind the boy where he was sitting on a tall stool at the breakfast bar.

"I'm sure they said there...yes, I will certainly check other hospitals. Good bye."

"JARVIS..."

"Already checking, Sir." JARVIS replied. 

Bruce had disconnected that call and hit one of his speed dial buttons. "Voicemail," he said to Tony, "'Tash, it's me. Where did they take Allison? I'll try Clint." Bruce hit another button on his phone. "Voicemail!?! Clint. Bruce. Call me!"

Mark started to cry, "Where's my mummy?"

"Shh," Bruce said, gathering the boy up and bringing him over to the sofa against the wall. "I'm sure it's just a mix up and we were told the wrong hospital or something. We'll find her." Bruce sat down with the boy in his lap. "JARVIS?"

"Dr Banner...Mark's grandmother has just pulled up outside." JARVIS replied.

"Come on, kiddo," Bruce said, "Let's go get your grandma while Tony finds your mom."

Bruce and Mark headed out of the kitchen.

"JARVIS?" Tony asked.

"Nothing, sir. No one of her description and/or injuries has been brought to any New York City hospital in the last 24 hours. I am attempting to reach Black Widow and Hawkeye, but they are still not answering their phones."

"Shit." Tony whispered under his breath, just as Mark, Bruce and an older woman entered the kitchen. "Mrs Silver? I'm..."

"Tony Stark, yes I know who you are." She said briskly as she shook his hand, "Please call me Barbara. Mark tells me Allison seems to be missing?" Barbara sat down on the sofa and pulled Mark into her arms, cuddling and rocking the crying boy, "Shhh, it's okay, I'm here, we'll find her." She looked up at Tony and Bruce with her eyebrows raised.

"Unfortunately, he's right." Tony said, after hesitating a second. Something about this woman made him not want to lie to her. "The Agents who with her, two of The Avengers, are also currently not reachable and, I am presuming, missing."

"Sir," JARVIS interrupted, "Agent Coulson is pulling up outside."

"Let him in, JARVIS." Tony ordered. "If anyone knows anything, ma'am, Coulson will."

Phil came striding into the kitchen but stopped dead when he saw the older woman and the small boy sitting on the sofa, "Tony, Bruce, can I..."

"Young man!" Barbara said, "If this is to do with my daughter, start speaking now. Mark and I need to know what is happening."

"Mrs Silver, I presume?" Phil replied.

"Yes. Call me Barbara."

"I'm Phil." He went over and shook hands. "I was about to say, we've found Natasha and Clint." He turned towards Tony and Bruce. "They were dumped, after being drugged, just three blocks from the tower. They have no idea where Allison was taken."

"Mummy!" Mark cried, burying his head more firmly into his grandmother's chest.

Bruce turned to him and knelt in front of the small boy, "Mark, listen to me. We will find her. We will find her soon. And she will be fine."

"Bruce!" Tony said, "You can't..."

"I can." Bruce replied through gritted teeth. "I promise I will find her, Mark. I will bring your mom home."


	4. Sorry, Who Are You Again?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plot thickens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Managed to squeeze some time out of my life. Warning: There's some torture in this, not horribly graphic, but there.

Somewhere in Upstate New York

When Allison opened her eyes she was shocked to see she wasn't at the hospital. Instead she was strapped to a table in the middle of what looked like a basement. There was a bright light just above her and a tall stool to either side of her. Her ribs were still in the bandage Bruce had put on her hours earlier and she was pretty sure nothing had been done to help her leg.

As she was struggling to remember what had happened after their rescue, a door she hadn't noticed in the wall at her feet opened and a man and woman walked in, both wearing masks. They sat down on either side of her.

"Hello Allison," the man began, "It's so lovely to see you again."

"Who the hell are you and where the hell am I? Where's my son!" She yelled.

"Don't wear yourself out, my dear," the woman replied, "No one can hear you."

Through clenched teeth Allison repeated, "Where.Is.My.Son.Bitch!"

The man casually reached over and pressed on the re-bar in her leg. Allison screamed in pain and began to blackout, "Now now, language..."

She managed to not lose consciousness as the man released her damaged leg. "Sorry." she sobbed, "I won't...please, where is Mark?"

"Mark is perfectly safe, don't worry about him." The woman said. "In fact, he's the reason you're here."

"I...I don't understand." Allison replied, trying to get herself under control, even with the throbbing in her leg.

"Don't you recognize my voice?" The man said and removed his mask. "Surely you know my face?"

Allison's jaw dropped. "Jack? What on earth are you doing?"

"And what about me, dear?" The woman asked, removing her mask as well.

Allison turned her head and blurted, without thinking, "Sorry, who are you?"

The woman snarled and added her own pressure to the damaged leg.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Stark Mansion

A half an hour after Coulson had arrived at the mansion, the rest of The Avengers, including Natasha and Clint, along with Director Fury and Pepper Potts, had gathered in the situation room. JARVIS was scanning all of the CCTV through out the city hoping the kidnappers had made a mistake. 

Natasha was fuming that they had gotten the drop on her. Clint wasn't happy about it but it wasn't the first time it had happened to him.

"Natasha, Clint, now that everyone's here, what happened?" Fury asked from the head of the table.

"We were in the ambulance," Natasha stated, through clenched teeth, "in the back, with Allison, when it started to fill with white smoke. I was about to tell the driver to stop when I started to feel lightheaded and noticed the EMT who was in the back with us grinning. Next thing I knew I was waking up in that alley with Clint."

"Anything to add Barton?" Fury snapped.

"No, sir. The kidnappers obviously were expecting someone to come with Allison and had some sort of nose filter to stop the gas from affecting them."

"Who the hell are these people?!" Tony half shouted. "JARVIS, is there any useful footage from the 30th floor?"

"I was just looking at that, Sir." The AI replied, "And I think I can piggy back the signal that was on the camera they installed...yes, here it is on central screen."

"What on earth?!" Barbara exclaimed. "That's Jack Nelson!"

Everyone turned towards her. "You know him?" Bruce asked.

"He and Allison went to high school together. They dated for about 10 minutes 25 years ago!" The second 'EMT' turned towards the camera, showing it to be a woman. "Her, I've never seen."

"Running Jack Nelson now, Sir." JARVIS said before Tony could ask. A stream of information flowed up on a second screen at the head of the table.

"No psi talent listed. Maybe the woman has some." Steve noted. "JARVIS, property?"

"Coming up now, Captain."

"Do you really think they'd take her to one of his know addresses, Captain?" Director Fury asked.

"It's a place to start, sir." Steve replied. "There's two." Steve turned towards the group, "Let's split up. I want Natasha to go to what appears to be an apartment up town..."

"One moment, Captain!" Fury interrupted, "I have not approved this as an Avenger situation. I know this woman works..."

"With all due respect, sir," Steve interrupted back, "Shut the fuck up." Everyone in the room gasped. Steve never swore. "Here Mark," a 50 cent piece flew through the air towards the little boy, "That woman works for both Stark Industries and The Avengers. She was injured on Stark Properties and she is one of us." He turned back to the rest of the table. "As I was saying, Natasha, go to the apartment up town. I doubt she'll be there, since the other address seems to be upstate. See what you can find and then join the rest of us on the helicarrier. Barbara, I want you and Mark to come up to the carrier, it's the safest place." He stood up and leaned on the table. "Avengers? Assemble."

The room cleared in seconds.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Somewhere in Upstate New York

When Allison woke up after passing out from the second wound pressing, she was alone. And she was grateful for that.

As she tested her bonds, she started trying to think of why a man she hadn't seen in 25 years and some woman she supposedly knew had kidnapped her. Neither answers nor freedom had come to her by the time Jack returned, this time alone.

"You've hurt Michelle's feelings." He said to her with a small smile, "She's spent years plotting this and you have no idea who she is!"

"Sorry, I really don't." Allison said quietly, "But why are you doing this, Jack?"

"Do you really not know?" He looked at her incredulously, "Do you not remember our plans?"

"Plans?"

"Oh, how you hurt me, dear Allison," He replied as he sat down next to her wounded leg, this time caressing around the puncture with the re-bar in it, "Yes, our plans. To marry. To have children. To be together!"

"Jack." Allison said slowly, "That was 25 years ago. I married someone else..." She yelped as he pressed into her leg.

"Yes! You did! How dare you! And had his son! That little boy should be MINE!" Jack yelled and pressed into her leg again. "And he will be!"

Allison's last thought as the pain made her pass out for a third time was, "Bruce...please hurry...he's insane..."

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Helicarrier

Once everyone was on the helicarrier and suited up, they started to load a quinjet with medical supplies while they waited for Natasha to report. It didn't take her long.

"I'm on my way back," her voice came through the quinjet's speakers, "This place is like a shrine to Allison and Mark and a man I assume is Mark's dad and I found out the woman's name. She's Michelle Amra."

"Searching," JARVIS' voice also came from the speakers.

"'Tasha, what's your ETA?" Steve asked.

"15."

"Come straight to the flight deck and we'll head up state." Steve turned towards where Mark and Barbara were watching the activity. "You and Mark can..."

"NO!" Mark yelled. "She's my mummy and I'm coming!"

Steve knelt down so he could look the little boy in the eye, "If anything happens to you, your mummy would be so very sad. Please stay here where it's safe?"

Mark stuck his bottom lip out and looked pleadingly at his grandma, "She'll want to see me."

"He's not wrong, Captain." She said quietly.

Steve sighed. "Okay. But once we get there, you both stay here on the jet, deal?"

"Deal!" Mark went to sit down next to Bruce. Bruce smiled at him and put his arm around the boy.

"He's a nice man." Barbara said conversationally to Steve. "Mark really likes him."

"He is," Steve replied, "Mark's a good kid."

"Avengers, I believe I have found Michelle Amra." JARVIS announced.

They all turned their attention to the screens that lit up around the jet. 

"University of Iowa?" Barbara said, "That's where Allison went."

"Cross referencing..." JARVIS, "Mrs Silver, the connection I am finding is rather...delicate..."

"Medically or personally?" Barbara replied.

Every eyebrow on the jet went up and The Avengers all turned towards her as she waited for JARVIS' answer.

"Medically..."

Barbara signed and turned towards Tony, "Surely you do a full screening on all applicants at Allison's level?"

"I...let me call Pepper."

"Miss Potts is patched through." JARVIS replied.

"Miss Potts, this is Barbara Silver, Allison's mom?"

"Please call me Pepper. What is the problem?" Pepper's voice rang out.

"Surely you did a full background check on my daughter when she was hired? Including health?"

"Not only that, but Allison herself told me." Pepper replied, "She indicated it wasn't really a secret."

"What on earth is it?" Bruce demanded.

"My daughter is a depressive and has an anxiety disorder. She takes drugs to control both of these things. She's doing amazingly well considering what happened 18 months ago." Barbara replied, "What's the connection, JARVIS?"

"They were in group therapy sessions together during Allison's Senior Year." JARVIS replied, "And Michelle stated more than once, during the sessions and around campus, that she thought Allison had a personality disorder. She also blamed Allison for her inability to finish medical school."

"Crazy indeed." Natasha commented as she entered the jet, the doors sealing behind her. "Go Barton."

The jet took off.


	5. Hulk? Smash!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A rescue would be a fine thing...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. Once again my real work got in the way. I'll try not to let it happen again.

As the jet headed north, Steve said, “‘Tash, what did you mean about a shrine?“

Natasha turned around in the co-pilot's seat and replied, “Just that. All of the rooms‘ walls are covered with pictures of Allison, Mark and a man I assume is Mark's father...“

“Tall, dark hair, a bit heavy?“ Barbara asked.

“Yes.“

“That would be Michael then.“ Barbara confirmed.

“From the looks of things,“ Tasha continued, “he's been watching them for years. There's what even looks like pictures of Mark when he was born.“

“Mark was born in Belfast, are you sure?“ Barbara exclaimed.

“Internet?“ asked Bruce.

“That could be,“ Tasha replied. “But there's, literally, thousands of them. And some are from New York, even of Allison sitting at her desk in The Tower.“

“Hit hard,“ muttered Tony.

“Cap,“ Clint called over his shoulder, “5 minutes.“

“All right, team,“ Steve clapped his hands together once and began fitting his cowl, “I want a recon before anything else. The house seems to be in a field so plenty of space to get around it.“ The Captain tapped on a StatkPad and a satellite view of the house they were approaching appeared on all of the screens. “We'll land here and Widow will go to the back, Iron Man bringing her to a top floor window. Then Hawkeye head straight up to the roof with Iron Man's assistance and then both hold for Widow's report once she's in. Dr Banner I want you standing by with medi....“

Bruce was shaking his head, “No. The Other Guy is going in as soon as Allison's location is confirmed.“

"Bruce, we need your medical training," Steve said gently, "We have no idea what kind of shape she'll be in."

"No. You are not making me sit this out. She was my patient. I let her go with those so called EMTs. I will go in!" By the end Bruce was standing up and shouting, his fists clenched at his sides. He noticed Mark looking at him wide eyed and knew his skin was tinging with green. He took a deep breath and tried to get himself under control. "Cap...please..." he finally whispered.

Steve looked at him searchingly, knowing there was something more going on other than the fact that Allison had been Bruce's patient. He wasn't sure what he saw but he gave a quick nod before going over to speak to Tony.

The jet landed quickly in the field Steve had indicated. As the doors opened Bruce stepped outside and stood near the jet, poised and ready as soon as Allison's position was determined.

Black Widow, Hawkeye and Iron Man were right behind him, heading to their assignments while Captain America and Thor took up position near the front of the house.

Within minutes Black Widow spoke, "I'm in, making my way down...top floor clear."

Bruce whispered to himself, "Hang on, Allison, I'm coming."

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Allison came to again to find Jack sitting next to her, eating a plate of food. Her stomach growled and he grinned at her. "Ah, so you're hungry! Well, we could do something about that, if you co-operate."

"What exactly do you want?" She replied wearily, unable to take her eyes off the food. When he picked up a bottle of water and drank deeply, she nearly cried.

"Would you like some water?" He said pleasantly, holding out the bottle. "You can have some..." he pulled the bottle back, "If you sign this."

Allison swallowed dryly, "What is it?"

"It is the papers needed to give your son to me if anything happens to you."

"What? Why would I do that?"

"Because he should be mine."

"Well, I'm not going to sign it! It's crazy!" She began to laugh, hunger, thirst and pain giving way to hysteria. "And then what?" She managed to choke out, "You'll kill me?"

"Yes." Jack grinned at her.

"Then I really won't sign it, you fucking moron!" Allison managed to yell. "Do you even realize what you've done? Who I work for? What's going to happen to you?!?!?!"

"Oh please, do you really think The Avengers are going to waste time on you?" Jack sneered, "PR execs are a dime a dozen."

"You sad, stupid little man." Allison spat out. She was not surprised to feel a thumb push into her wound again. She screamed, "BRUCE!"

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"First floor clear." The Avengers all heard in their ears as Black Widow moved through the house.

"Hawkeye, Iron Man, anything?" Captain America spat out.

"I thought I heard a scream." Iron Man replied. "JARVIS play back last 30 seconds of outside input and amplify by ten thousand."

"BRUCE!" Came through The Avengers ear pieces loud and clear. Bruce stood up straight and bounced on the balls of his feet.

"JARVIS, locate."

"It appears to have come from below you, Sir." JARVIS replied.

"Basement," Bruce spat out as he started to run towards the house. Mark, who was sitting in the front of the quinjet with his grandmother and Agent Coulson, was wide eyed and open mouthed as he watched Bruce turn into The Incredible Hulk from one step to the next.

"Hulk!" Captain American called after him, "Wait!"

"No! Pretty lady below." The Hulk roared out as he ran. "Hulk smash!!"

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Michelle came bursting through the door, "Jack, there's some sort of jet out there and..." she stopped dead and looked up as the ground above them shook.

Allison laughed weakly through the pain, "I think that's for me..." she managed to get out just as half the wall behind Michelle collapsed inward, just missing her. Jack and Michelle's jaws dropped as the space was filled with the large green man. "Hulk, careful, you'll pull the house down." Allison whispered.

The Hulk walked forward, revealing the rest of The Avengers behind him. They all watched incredulously as The Hulk took one step towards Allison, took a deep breath, and turned back into Bruce Banner.

"What the..." Tony whispered, never having seen the transition back be so smooth or under control. None of them had.

"Allison," Bruce whispered as he walked towards her. "You okay?"

"I will be." She replied, "Are you?"

Bruce half shook his head and blinked at her, "I'm...not sure..." He stumbled forward and leaned against the table she was on. "Let's get you to the quinjet, Mark's waiting."

"You brought my son?!?!" She exclaimed.

"And your mother." Steve replied from where he was securing Jack while Black Widow took care of Michelle.

"Now I'm going to pass out." Allison whispered. And did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for all the kudos and hits and the comments. I'm thinking there is one, maybe two more chapters of this and then I have a sequel half written in my head. That one is sure to have smut...


	6. Part of the Spin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally safe.

The next time Allison woke up she was immediately reassure by not being cold or hungry or even in much pain. She could hear the quiet beep of some machines and smell a hospital smell.

She was still a bit thirsty, but not nearly as bad as she was. She was also aware that there was a familiar weight against her right side and that someone was holding her left hand.

She blinked her eyes opened and wasn't surprised to see the top of her son's head snuggled into her side. She leaned her head over and kissed him gently on his crown, pulling her arm around him tighter. "So glad to see you." She whispered. He didn't stir.

Turning her head to the left she smiled as she saw it was Bruce holding her hand. He had turned a chair so he was facing her, so he could hold her hand and, apparently, watch her and he had fallen asleep, slumped down, his head lolling to one side. Just beyond him, in a chair facing the bed, was her mother. She was reading her StarkTab, but she looked up when she heard Allison whisper to Mark.

Barbara smiled at her daughter. "Hi."

"Hi." Allison smiled back, "Water?"

Barbara reached around Bruce to move the bed tray over to Allison and hand her the control to raise the bed. Allison raised herself up and gratefully sipped from the straw in front of her.

"How much pain?" Barbara whispered.

"Scale 1 - 10? About a 5." Allison replied.

"I'll go get someone." Barbara bustled off.

Bruce slowly opened his eyes and smiled when he saw Allison was awake. He was about to ask her a question when Steve, Tony and Director Fury came into the room.

"Miss Knight, good to see you awake." The Director said.

"Allison, please."

"Hey." Tony smiled at her and brushed his hand through Mark's hair. "Sorry about that."

"Which part?"

"I think I meant the kidnapping, but maybe the explosions?" He smiled at her.

Allison smiled back as Mark stirred. "Mummy?"

"Right here, pumpkin head." He sat up and threw his arms around her neck, sobbing. "Shhh, I'm fine. I'm right here."

"You...you disappeared and no one knew where you were!" He wailed into her neck. "And it happened at work and if I hadn't been there..." Mark sobbed harder.

"It would have been just like Daddy." Allison whispered into his hair. She hugged him tighter.

Barbara came in with a nurse and started to rub Mark's back as he sobbed against his mom.

"What happened to Daddy?" Fury asked the room at large.

Mark sobbed out, "Daddy went to work and these things came and he never came home and they didn't find him for a week and..."

"Shhhhh," Allison repeated, while glaring at the Director, "The Chitauri is what happened to Daddy."

"Sorry," He replied, "For the loss and for being insensitive."

Every head in the room turned and looked at Fury in amazement. Had he really just apologized for being a dick? 

"What?" He said, raising his eyebrow.

Tony shook his head and turned back to the little boy and his mother, "All of us are sorry you lost your Daddy, kiddo." He said quietly.

"Not your fault." Mark sobbed out. "Bad man and bad things. And then another bad man took mummy!" He sat up and glared at Tony, "That may be your fault, TonyMan. How did they get my Mummy?!"

"Mark!" Allison admonished.

"No," Tony said, "It's a fair question. How did those two losers down in lock up do this?"

"Before we do a debrief, Allison, when did you last take your meds?" Bruce interjected.

"Oh you all know about that do you..."

"The woman, Michelle?" Barbara said, "You were in group therapy together at Iowa. JARVIS found the connection."

"What? Really?" Allison was obviously wracking her brain. "Vague memory of her. I think she was the only other woman in the group."

"Allison," Bruce interjected again, "Seriously, when?"

"Sorry, Bruce," She replied. "I have no idea what day it is so can't answer the question."

"It's Tuesday night. About 10:30," he replied.

"Well, then, it's been about 48 hours without Trazadone and 36 without Xanax." She replied.

"Okay," Bruce said, turning towards the nurse, "Can we get her a dose of both of those, please? How much?" He asked back over his shoulder.

"I usually take a half a gram of Xanax twice a day and 150 grams of Trazadone at night. But if you give me Trazadone, there will be no debrief tonight."

"Okay, I would imagine you're in withdrawal from the Xanax, the Trazadone has none, so let's get you a gram of Xanax and we'll have 150 grams of Trazadone standing by. That should get you topped up. And something for the pain, yes?" Bruce nodded at the nurse who bustled off, "Do you feel like you're withdrawing?" He asked Allison as he sat back down and took her hand.

"I can't really tell, I feel so crap in general." She smiled at him, her bottom lip starting to shake. She mouthed "Mark" at him and he gave a slight nod, realizing she was about to lose it.

"How about if everyone clears out of here for a bit while Allison's meds kick in?" Bruce said, "Mark, it's really late. I know there's a bed right next store with your name on it, do you think you and your grandma could try to get some sleep?"

"I don't wanna!" The little boy wailed.

Allison took a shaky breath and turned back to her son, "Honey, Bruce is right. You look exhausted. We're going to do some boring grown up 'here's what happened' talk and then Mummy is going straight to sleep." She ran her hand over his head, "How about this? As soon as we're finished, I'll have one of the guys come and move you back in here with me, okay?"

"Promise?"

"Pinky swear." Allison held up her hand and she and Mark pinky swore before Mark let himself be led away by his grandmother. The rest of The Avengers followed them out as the nurse came in with the requested medication. "Thank you." After swallowing the pills Allison sank into herself and began to sob. Bruce hesitated for a minute and then sat on the edge of the bed. Within seconds Allison was secure in his arms, sobbing her heart out.

"Shhh, let it out. Let it all out," Bruce whispered into her hair as he held her and rocked her.

Allison sobbed and sobbed, letting out the past few days and the past 18 months, finally letting it all out and onto Bruce. Everything she'd kept inside, kept together for her son. She just let it all go.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It seemed like hours to Allison before she calmed down, but was probably about 15 minutes before she ran out of tears. She pulled back and gave Bruce a small smile, "Hi."

"Hi. Better?"

"Yeah. Thanks." She started to pull away but he held her fast.

"You don't have to move, if you don't want to."

"I don't want to, but my leg is sort of twisted."

"Oh gosh, I didn't realize!" He pulled away and looked down at her leg. "Does it hurt?"

"No more than it did before." Allison looked at him, biting her lip. "Could you...do you think you could sort of sit next to me so I can still...be held by you?"

"Absolutely." 

They shifted around so Bruce was sitting next to her on the bed, his arms wrapped around her waist, on her right side. She sighed and snuggled against his chest. "I haven't been told anything about how I am." She commented.

"I think the doctor who looked at your leg is off duty but he said he'd come by tomorrow." Bruce hesitated, "It...it isn't good."

"I didn't think it was." She half turned so she could look at him. "Now, do you want to tell me what happened?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about how I've watched probably a thousand hours of footage of all of you and have probably seen you change into the Other Guy a hundred times and back again. Bruce has complete control over his change, but coming back is always a fight and always knocks you out. So how is it he walked one step into the room, took a breath and was you? And you didn't pass out?"

"We'd all like to know that, actually." Fury said from the door, the rest of the team filing in behind him and finding places to sit and stand.

"Yeah. Well..." Bruce blushed, "It's Allison."

"Sorry?" Allison said.

"From the first moment I touched you, yesterday after the bombs went off, when I started to tend your wounds, The Other Guy has been...well, calm. He's always there, in the back of my head, but usually he's yelling or trying to escape." Bruce took a deep breath, "From the moment I touched you, he's been...well...purring..." Bruce blushed harder, "Shut up Tony."

Tony shut his mouth with a snap.

"Oh." Was all Allison could think to say.

"Yeah." Bruce was sure his face would soon be alight, it felt so hot from embarrassment. "I mean, you have a calming presence I guess."

"Me?" Allison replied.

Bruce shrugged. "He seems to think so."

"Great." Allison muttered, "I just became part of the spin."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all of the kudos and comments and hits. One more chapter, I think.


	7. Avenger Support Staff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so it ends...and begins...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, life got in the way and then the chapter wouldn't do what I wanted it to do! Thanks again for the hits and the comments and the kudos!

"You ready to tell us what happened?" Steve asked Allison after giving the people in the room time to adjust to the idea of a purring Hulk.

"Ready as I'll ever be." She replied. She told them everything that had been said and done during the hours she had been in captivity, clutching Bruce's hand the whole time. As she wrapped up with the rescue she added, "I'm still not exactly clear as to who that woman is."

"So far as JARVIS has been able to tell," Tony replied, "The two of you were in some group therapy thing at Iowa. She apparently diagnosed you with Borderline Personality Disorder and then told everyone she met about you and then blamed you when she flunked out of med school. Ring a bell?"

"A little. I do remember one other woman, other than the therapist, for those sessions. Indian descent, I think. Pre-med, I thought, but maybe med. And I do remember something about being accuse of having BPD and the therapist stepping in to say it was impossible to diagnose during a group session. I don't think I realized she spread it around. Iowa has something like 30,000 students, we never crossed paths outside of group." Allison looked puzzled. "I still don't get it. Why does she blame me for flunking out of medical school.?"

"That we're not sure about yet." Phil replied. "Neither she nor Jack are talking. Well, Jack's ranting a bit, but not really giving up anything important."

"Ranting?"

"Going on and on about how Mark should be his and how dare you betray him and how he wants a lawyer." Phil gave her a half smile. "He's, to put it in professional terms, crazy."

Allison shook her head, "Not just crazy, but really crazy. Also, as we said before, who really did this? Jack, as far as I know, studied hospitality in school, not any sort of electronics or bomb building. He was an innkeeper last I heard."

"The other questions," Clint interjected, "include how did the two of them meet up and who are they working with. Michelle has some psi talent, but not enough to do what she did to all four of you, including Mark."

"And," Allison said, "how have they paid for it? Follow the money."

"Another good point." Tony said. "I've got JARVIS doing some searches on that."

Allison let out a jaw cracking yawn. "I think that's me guys, even without the trazadone. Talk tomorrow?"

"Absolutely," Cap said to her with a grin and began ushering the team out of the door.

"I don't want to leave you." Bruce said to her, "For purely selfish reasons. I haven't felt this calm in...I don't know how long..."

"You need to sleep in a bed," Allison pointed out. "And...I don't know if I can be what you seem to be saying I am." Allison kept her grip on his hand as she looked him in the eye, "I only lost my husband 18 months ago. He was the love of my life, Bruce. My everything..."

"I don't mean to pressure you." Bruce said, standing up, "I'm sorry. I wasn't going to say anything but you asked about the transformation and I felt like I needed to tell you the truth. I don't want you to do or be anything you can't." He handed her the pill. "I'll go find a bed somewhere. Don't worry about it."

Just then Steve and Tony came into the room. Tony was pushing a folded up portable bed and Steve had Mark in his arms. "We thought you'd might like to stay, Bruce? And we had to help keep the pinky swear." Steve laid Mark by his mother's side.

Allison cuddled her son down beside her. He mummered in his sleep and then settled in peacefully. "Thanks for bringing him back." She looked at the bed, her unease rolling off her in waves. "And for the bed for Bruce."

Tony and Steve exchanged a look and decided it was time to leave. "Night." They both said and headed out the door.

"Allison, I don't have to sleep here. I have quarters." Bruce said.

"But you hate them, don't you?"

"Is there anything you don't know?" Bruce half smiled, "They aren't my favourite place, no."

Allison jaw cracked again with her next yawn, her eyes half closed as she said, "PR. It's my job to know these things." Her words started to slur, "Shtay..you've done sho much for me, the leasht I can do is not make you try and schleep somewhere you hate." And then she was asleep.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Allison woke the next morning to the sound of her son trying to whisper. She raised the head of her bed and saw Mark and Bruce sitting at a small table to her left, sharing breakfast. They both turned to her when they caught the movement.

"Morning, Mummy!" Mark said happily, "Pancakes!"

"Excellent." She replied as Bruce came over and buzzed for a nurse.

"The doctor is waiting to talk to you." He explained as a nurse came in with medication and some pancakes for her as well.

"He'll be in in just a minute." The nurse interjected before bustling back out of the room.

In a few moments a man entered the room, looking at a chart as he did, "Mrs Knight, good to see you awake." He smiled at her and then noticed Mark. "Well, hello there. I didn't realize you were still here..." He trailed off, hesitating. "Is there someone..."

"I'm staying!" Mark declared, "She's my mum and I am staying to hear!"

"I don't think..." The doctor began.

"Allison?" Bruce put in. "Who do you want here?"

"You and Mark." She replied simply. Bruce raised his eyebrow and she mouthed 'later' at him so he shrugged and turned towards the doctor.

"Okay." The doctor glanced at his chart again, "The damage to your thigh is extensive. It's going to take at least one, maybe two, surgeries to fix it. Right now there's temporary stitches." He looked at her. "Then it will be up to you if ever walk again. It's going to be work, hard work, with PT. You'll be in a wheelchair for at least 6 months, if not longer, while it heals and you start to work through the scar tissue. Where do you live?"

Allison looked at Mark wryly, "A beautiful old brownstone. Guess we'll have to rearrange it or move or..."

"You could move into the tower." Bruce blurted, then blushed. "I mean, there's still tons of space and I'm sure Tony would be happy to adapt a floor for you and Mark for a wheelchair and..."

Mark looked at him wide-eyed and then turned towards his mother. "Could we mum? That'd be SO cool!"

"Well, I don't know..." Allison hesitated. "I do love our brownstone but it's not very practical in this case. I guess we could rent it out if we can't sell it and...we'll have to ask Tony, of course."

"Ask me what?" Tony asked as he sauntered in. Mark flew from the table to wrap his arms around Tony's leg.

"Can we, can we move into the Tower?" Mark started to jump around, "Mum's gonna need a wheelchair for awhile and our brownstone isn't good for that and..."

"Mark!" Allison's grandmother spoke sharply from the doorway, "That's very presumptuous of you! Of course you won't move into that Tower, that's where your mum got hurt. You'll come back to Connecticut with me!"

"No." Allison said, firmly, "We won't. Mom, we've discussed this. My work is here in the City. We're staying in the city. If Tony won't have us..."

By this point all of The Avengers, and Phil, had made their way into the room and all looked at Tony.

"What? Of course you can have a floor! You're an Avenger now!" Tony was already tapping away at his StarkTab, "Wheelchair, you say..."

"Hey!" Allison protested, "I am NOT an Avenger!" She winked at Phil and held up her fist, "I'm more important than that! I'm Avenger support staff!"Phil grinned at her, bumping her fist.

"I'm glad that's sorted," The doctor put in, marking in her chart. "I'll schedule your surgery for early next week, give you a chance to get rested and recover. Then you'll be able to go home about a week after that. Okay?"

"Thanks, Doctor." Allison replied. "For everything."

As the doctor left, Steve caught the look on Bruce's face as he gazed at Allison, "Hey, Mark?"

Mark looked up from where he was trying to see what Tony was putting into the tablet.

"How about you and I go down to the mess. I think I heard a rumor of more pancakes and maybe some bacon. I could use a second breakfast..."

"Go for it, honey." Allison made a motion with her hand, "I'll be right here when you're done stuffing your face."

Mark took Steve's hand and happily left with him, chatting away. The rest of The Avengers caught Steve's look and headed out as well, muttering excuses. Soon it was Bruce and Allison in her room.

"You want to know what changed my mind." Allison stated. "Why I asked you to stay."

"Yes." Bruce replied quietly, "I thought...you said..."

"I know." She reached a hand out to him, which he took and came and sat next to her. "This is going to sound crazy."

"Okay." He raised an eyebrow.

"I dreamt about Michael last night." She bit her lip. "I used to do that a lot, just after he died, and they were just dreams, memories." She looked him in the eye, "This was different. He was here. On the hellicarrier. Sitting exactly where you are."

"Ooookay." Bruce looked worried.

"I know what you're thinking. I need more meds."

"Well..." Bruce smiled at her. "Tell me more."

"He told me to let him go. That he knew I loved him and always would but that I was allowed to move on. To find someone new. To not be alone..." Allison reached up and touched Bruce's face. "And then he turned to where you were sleeping, sort of waved at you and then just...faded out...crazy?"

"Maybe." Bruce whispered, "But I can't really disagree with him."

Allison slid her hand around to the back of his neck and pulled him towards her. "Me either." And kissed him.

Bruce wrapped his arms around her, mindful of her leg and deepened the kiss, licking her lower lip until she opened to him. As their tongues tangled he heard The Other Guy purr even deeper and say, "Me like support staff..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's the end of Part 1. Part 2 already in my head but probably won't be written until after Christmas. Still lots of unanswered questions, of course, and plenty of romance and fluff and sex coming soon!


End file.
